


Light Sleeper

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Robot Feels, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian watches John sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiophile/gifts).



Dorian watched as John slept. He monitored his vitals, watched his face for any signs of unpleasant dreams. 

Dorian was glad that John allowed him to spend the night. He knew the trust that took. 

But he also knew that there was a ritual there, for humans at least. He knew that humans in close relationships would sometimes watch their partners sleep and feel something. Some surge of protectiveness and affection. Probably some evolutionary drive based on human vulnerability during sleep.

Dorian felt protectiveness and affection, certainly. But it was no more than he felt while John was awake.

This fact disturbed him, nagged at him. He stared at John for a long time, waiting for a disproportionate emotional reaction to occur, but it just wouldn’t happen.

It’s not that he needed to be human in all respects. He accepted his differences for the most part. He didn’t love like a human would, but he did love. He did feel sexual desire and emotional connections and the gamut of psychological states. And the way it felt when he saw John orgasm, when Dorian quickly followed – there was no possible way that what humans felt was any better than what Dorian did.

But the devotion to the sleeping partner. Dorian didn’t have that, it seemed.

He noticed as John’s eyelashes suddenly fluttered open.

“Why the hell are you looking at me?” he grumbled.

Dorian smiled at how very Kennex-like the reaction was. “I was just watching you sleep.” Dorian wondered if he was lying by implication, if maybe at some level he was hoping that John would believe he felt some primal affection when he watched John sleep. 

John just snorted and said, “You read too many romance novels.”

Dorian smirked. “I can assure you I have not been reading romance novels. I’ve been reading books on human behavior.”

“Yeah, how about you read the Kama Sutra instead?” John said, closing his eyes again.

Dorian quickly accessed the file. “Done,” he said. “And really, John. You can’t possibly think you’re that flexible.”

“Shut up and lie down,” John said, and swept an arm softly around Dorian’s waist.

Dorian felt the warmth of John’s arm, of John’s body nestling closer. 

“You okay?” John asked, clearly hoping for an answer that sent him back to sleep.

“Yes,” Dorian said, and stroked John’s hair lightly. He pulled in even closer and as he waited for the sounds of John’s snores, he smiled.


End file.
